Incomplete
by GreyJedi
Summary: Once he was brought back it didn't take him long to figure out what he was missing, he hates the man who did it to him, but he can adapt, he will change, it's what he does. An interpretation of Envy's creation and his reaction to this new life. Based on the original anime.
1. Homunculus

Well, here it is, my first attempt of a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. Envy is the main character, and sorry if you are disappointed by this, but he is STRAIGHT. I'm sorry, I don't particularly enjoy yaoi or slash, whatever you want to call it. This is my first attempt at capturing any of these characters, so I apologize in advance if any of them are really out of character. I also apologize for any typos you may come across, no matter how many times someone reviews their work, they can't always catch all the mistakes.

I own the DVDs for FMA, but not the copyrights to the series, otherwise I would't be writing fanfiction about it, would I?

* * *

"We failed Dante, we shouldn't have tried. We were fools to think we could bring him back."

Those were the first words he could remember hearing as he lay on the floor in a mangled heap. He tried to get up and move towards the source of the voice, but his deformed body didn't want to obey him. He managed to heave himself off the floor, but his limbs shook violently and he collapsed back down with a thump.

"But what if we used the stone?" a second voice asked, this one had a considerably more feminine voice, though how he knew that, he wasn't sure.

He attempted to open his eyes, and when he did his vision was blurry, though he could make out two figures not too far away. One was shorter than the other and had one limb extended to the taller one.

Hand, arm. The words came to his mind in a flash, but how did he know that?

The shorter figure had a red lump sitting in the middle of its hand, the taller figure slapped the hand away. The lump flew through the air and landed on the floor, where it shattered.

"The stone can't help us Dante, nothing can turn that creature into him." The taller figure said.

The short one was called Dante, that word seemed to ring a bell, but he didn't know why.

"How could you do that? After all of the lives that went into it! You've destroyed the stone Hoenhiem!" Dante shouted.

Hoenhiem? He'd heard that name before too, Dante and Hoenhiem, why did that sound so familiar to him?

Dante ran closer to where he lay and began collecting the shards of red stone muttering angrily. He felt obligated to help Dante, a strange sort of loyalty towards this person, and he forced himself up into a standing position where he paused, allowing his disfigured limbs to get used to supporting his weight. They quivered under him, but this time they held and he skittered over to the nearest shard. Being unable to use a hand to pick up the piece, he lowered his grotesque body and picked up the shard in his teeth. He started to move towards the next closest shard, but paused when he tasted the red splinter of stone in his mouth. The flavor flowed over his tongue, a delightful sensation; he chewed it happily and swallowed. Contentedly he munched away at the splinters of stone closest to him, at least, until Dante noticed.

"No! Don't eat it!" Dante shouted at him. He stopped and looked at Dante before his twisted, mutilated body gave out and he ended up flat on the floor. Excruciating pain filled him and he screeched and inhuman wail, he contorted and writhed on the floor as his body painfully shifted and snapped. His howl of pain fluctuated, rising and falling in pitch and as it did so it somehow came to sound more human. His pain stopped as quickly as it had begun.

He sat up slowly. His body was nothing like it had been moments before; he looked like them, Dante and Hoenhiem. He could remember, he was their son, or had been, before he'd died. Now, now his mind was filled with vague memories from before, but they were faint, as though they weren't really his. Something was different from then; he could feel it in his very existence. He felt like something was missing, or to sun it up in one word, incomplete, something he had once taken for granted was gone. He had his own mind, he had his own body, but he was without a soul.

Dante, the woman who had once been his mother, looked at him, her eyes now full of pride and joy. "We did it Hoenhiem!" she cried "A human transmutation! We've succeeded!"

Human? That was no name for the soulless being he was, realization was dawning in him, though from where this newfound understanding was coming, he had no clue. He had abilities no human would ever have, and though the body he possessed looked human, it was on an elemental level of structure. He was a by-product of a failed human transmutation, the first of the creatures that would come to be called homunculi.

"No Dante, that is not our son," Hoenhiem's voice was quiet, "Take a good look, you know it's true."

He grimaced, wishing for his soul, an odd set of words ran through his tortured mind. 'Humankind cannot gain anything without giving something in return, to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's fist law of equivalent exchange.' Equivalent exchange? Maybe that was what had happened to his soul. A great enough price had not been paid to give him that which he now desired most. This should never have happened; he never should have been brought back.

"You idiots!" He shouted, "How could you do this to me?!" Dante recoiled from his sudden outburst. "You couldn't leave well enough alone! I'd died dammit!" he slammed his fist into the floor, barely registering the crater it made. "You don't even know what you've done!"

"What do you mean?" Dante asked, somewhat nervously.

He glared at her through his slitted purple eyes. "I only want what's mine. YOU were the ones who wanted me back, I didn't ask for this. You should've been the ones who had to pay! Not me!" he snapped.

"We did pay," Dante said gesturing to Hoenhiem who had his own blood splattered over himself.

"The payment I gave wasn't nearly enough, this thing we created, it has no soul." Hoenhiem felt no need to disguise the fact, could see no reason to sugarcoat the fact for this thing that had been created.

"No, no, I won't believe it." Dante shook her head refusing to believe the truth. "He's our son, he has to be," she murmured.

Hoenhiem looked like he could've hit Dante, "Denying out failure doesn't make it any less of one, it can't change the sin we've committed."

Sin. The one word erased all of his other thoughts. Sin, to break a religious or moral law, an offence against a principle or standard. The seven cardinal sins: wrath, sloth, pride, lust, greed, gluttony, and envy. Sin, envy, sin, envy, sin, envy, sin, envy. It became a cycle, the two words alternatively filling his conscious mind. 'I'm a sin; I should be named as one. Envy, I'll be called Envy.' At the time he didn't know that he'd be setting the trend for all others to come after. 'Envy, I like it, it fits me,' he thought.

Hoenhiem seemed to finally have Dante convinced that what sat before them was not their son.

Dante looked at the figure which bore so much resemblance to her dead son. "What should we call him?" she asked Hoenhiem as though the newly dubbed Envy couldn't hear her.

"Envy," he crossed his arms over his chest, he had chosen his name, and they weren't going to change it on him. Dante pulled a face, Hoenhiem looked mildly surprised. "I'm a sin; my name should reflect that, it seems appropriate to me." He shifted, slowly getting to his feet, "I'll be around if you need me," and with that he walked out of the room.

* * *

Envy wandered around the building, he unnerved himself by knowing his way around; he obviously must have spent a long time in these hallways. He stopped at a door; his hand ran along the wood grain of it. He knew which room would be beyond it, a room he both longed to, and feared to enter.

It was his old room, the room he'd occupied when he'd been alive, and still human. He needed to face this, even though his gut was telling him to walk away.

Envy placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, silently the door opened and he felt his breath catch in his chest. Something felt wrong about this, he shouldn't be here; he felt like he was intruding. Pushing those thoughts from his mind Envy entered the room.

It was just like going back in time, like he'd never died; the room was just like he remembered, with one exception, over on the dresser, there were pictures, pictures of him. Like a ghost Envy slunk through the room, gliding over to the dresser. Gently he picked up one of the pictures, there were three people in the photograph, Envy could recognize himself and Dante, but he didn't know who the man with them was. 'Wait,' he thought, 'Isn't that Hoenhiem? If this is him, who's that guy with Dante right now?' The man in the picture was Hoenhiem, though he looked nothing like the man who had attempted Envy's resurrection.

Envy put the picture back where he'd found it. These photos were making him feel weak. To the right of the picture he'd just replaced was something more intriguing anyway, a photo frame with a lock of blonde hair inside. Without thinking, Envy reached out and picked up the frame, and immediately, he was immobilized. He tried to put it down, but his muscles wouldn't obey him. He wanted to drop the frame and back away, but once again his body was unresponsive, Envy wasn't even sure if he was breathing anymore. That was when he realized that it wasn't the pictures that had been making him weak, it had been the proximity to this frame that had dissolved his strength. He had just picked up what seemed to be his biggest weakness.

Envy didn't know how long how long he stood frozen by the frame in his hand, although after about a minute of holding the frame it became apparent to him that he wasn't breathing. All he could do was hope that Dante or Hoenhiem would find him soon and take the frame from him. For Envy, the time felt like hours, though it really wasn't much longer than five minutes before Hoenhiem found the poor homunculus and freed him.

Envy gasped in air gratefully as Hoenhiem put the frame back; he tried to understand what had just happened. He didn't like how he'd felt while holding the frame, not only had he been immobile, but he'd felt like such a fraud, so _fake_. Envy tried to figure out what had happened to him, there was only one plausible reason that he could come up with.

"That was his wasn't it?" Envy asked, pointing to the hair in the frame.

"Whose?" Hoenhiem asked, not understanding Envy's inquiry.

"Your son's," Envy had thought that it would have been obvious who he was talking about, though apparently he hadn't been clear enough.

"Oh," Hoenhiem nodded, "Yes, Dante cut that off right after he died, she wanted to have a small keepsake of his; it hit her hard when he died."

Envy nodded thoughtfully, not really listening, he seemed to recall wanting to ask Hoenhiem something, but it had, for the moment slipped his mind. It was going to bug him if he didn't remember soon, he racked his brain, trying to recall what it was, he suddenly remembered.

"How, exactly, are you Hoenhiem? I know that man in those pictures is Hoenhiem, but you don't look like him."

Hoenhiem smiled weakly, "Dante did this to me," he began, and Envy raised an eyebrow with interest. "After creating the philosopher's stone my body was too weak from the effort, Dante attached my soul to the body of another man using the newly formed stone."

A scowl crossed Envy's face, "She put your soul in the body of someone else? What's the big idea?" Envy snapped, "You couldn't have done that for me?!"

Hoenhiem shook his head, "We were attempting to just make a body, and then use the stone to put your soul into it. I see now that it didn't work, I failed two ways, to create a body or to perform a human transmutation."

The scowl remained on Envy's face, if anything it deepened, he looked like he had just swallowed something foul, his purple eyes were full of contempt. "Nice excuse, you screwed up and now I have to suffer through your mistakes," he turned to leave, "Thanks a lot." He added sarcastically before exiting the room.

Envy stalked away, muttering under his breath angrily, "Whoops I screwed up, I'm a failure, too bad about you, guess you'll just have to live with it," he said in a mocking tone, his voice a perfect imitation of Hoenhiem's. Envy didn't even notice the completely different voice escaping his lips, "Hmm I guess we alchemists aren't as all powerful as I thought, hmm, I really though human transmutation was possible. I wouldn't worry about you though, you can go through life without a soul; you'll get used to it in time," Envy's body suddenly began to shift, and odd sparks formed around him, flashes of light shone from him. When the sparks and flashes stopped Envy's form had changed, he now no longer looked like Hoenhiem's son; he now was an exact imitation of Hoenhiem himself.

The homunculus stopped dead, he raised a hand to his face, "What the hell?" He asked. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Hoenhiem had a mildly shocked expression on his face; he shrugged.

"What kind of answer is that?" Envy demanded; he punched the wall. "Sweet Ishballa what did you do?" Envy's purple eyes narrowed, I'm a freak! First I'm soulless and now this!"

Hoenhiem calmly watched Envy rant, he said nothing, not even when Envy stalked over and grabbed him by the shirt collar giving him a rough shake.

"I don't want anything to do with you," Envy hissed, shoving himself away from Hoenhiem. "I hate you for what you've done," and quite suddenly, with the sparks and flashes, he was himself again, the form of Hoenhiem's son. New knowledge about himself sprang to Envy's mind, knowledge about what had happened to his form. It was overwhelming. It was like a vast amount of information was being dumped directly into his brain, he realized it was because of where he had really come from, the Gate. The source of alchemy, some people called it the truth, but Envy knew better. He had been in the Gate, it was awful, a torturous, terrifying place, he _never_ wanted to go back there.

With this information Envy learned what had happened moments before. He could alter his form at will, he could look however he wanted, he just had to fine tune his power, so there would be no spontaneous shifting, like what had just happened.

Envy walked away from Hoenhiem, his mind spinning, he needed time to be alone and sort through all of this new understanding.

* * *

Once again I apologize for typos, they are the bane of my exsistence.

I hope that was an okay first chapter, I think I may have tried to explain too much too quickly. All reviews are welcomed.


	2. Faded Memories

Okay, here it is. The not awaited, unaticipated second chapter of Incomplete. It's going to be funny when I finish this fic, because then it's going to Incomplete but complete at the same time. I already know that the chapter title is awful, I don't need to be told.

Guess what! There's actually final editing this time! I have a beta reader. Thank you so much Corad!

I don't own FMA. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

"Envy!" Dante shouted, "Open this door NOW!"

The homunculus glanced up from where he lay lounging on his bed; he'd been practicing his shape-shifting power and currently had bubblegum pink hair. His gaze drifted to the chair he'd wedged up against the door; Dante was going to have a hard time getting in. "Make me, you old bat!" he yelled in reply, changing his hair back to its usual blonde.

Dante said nothing, but there was the distinct sound of something scratching against the door. Envy's eyes darted back to the door. "Is that chalk?" he demanded, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. The stupid woman was going to blow open his door with that pathetic excuse for a science! He jumped off the bed and pulled the chair away; he'd rather let Dante into his room than have no way to keep her out. Hastily he opened the door, spying a half-finished transmutation circle on the other side. "Can't I have some privacy?" Envy demanded, rubbing away the chalk lines. Dante smiled smugly at him, as though she were saying 'I knew I could make you open the door.' Scowling, the shape-shifter took the piece of chalk from her, snapped it in half and threw it over his shoulder and out the window.

"WHAT?" Envy snapped, annoyed at being disturbed and then having her not say a thing. Dante's silence held and she just stood gazing at him with her superior smirk. Envy's eyes narrowed, "What the hell do you want?! Sweet Ishballa woman! Say something!" he shouted.

"Oh," Dante started in an innocent tone, "I was just seeing what you were up to. You spend so long locked away in this room, I like seeing you."

Envy raised a single eyebrow, "You like what? Come again?" the homunculus asked, not understanding what she wanted, it had been nearly two weeks since his creation and just when Envy thought he had a grasp on their human behavior, Dante threw him this curveball.

Dante sighed, "You're not human; so I don't expect you to understand- "

"Damn straight," Envy interrupted. "So why don't you go talk to the bastard that did this to me instead?"

"Envy, I wasn't finished," Dante said, her cool, calm exterior beginning to crack.

"Well guess what, I'm done with you," Envy snapped angrily. "Do you really think I care about what you have to say? You're poorly misguided if you do. You don't care about me; you made that clear when you attempted to bring _him_ back." He made to close the door in Dante's face, but she stopped him.

"Please just hear me out," Dante begged, Envy sighed nodding his head. "You've never lost anyone, so you don't know what it's like." As Dante spoke, Envy could scarcely keep from rolling his eyes, it all sounded like a pile of crap to him. "It hurts, it's like someone has taken your soul and ripped it up into thousands of pieces." That actually made Envy roll his eyes, how could she expect him to understand _that_? He was soulless; this had been established minutes after his creation. "We missed our son Envy, we loved him, and when he died we thought we'd managed to come up with a way to bring him back. What we did, we did out of love. Even though I know you aren't the son I gave birth to, I feel like you're still are my child, like I've been given a second chance, and I don't want to lose that."

Envy nodded like he understood, "Alright you've said your piece, now shoo; I was busy." Once again he made to close the door, and once again Dante kept him from doing so.

"Envy, your fath-, err, Hoenhiem wants you. He wants you to help him down in the lab."

The homunculus blinked in surprise for a moment, not comprehending what Dante had said to him. After it processed he nodded again and left to find Hoenhiem in the downstairs lab.

The door to the lab creaked open on protesting hinges as Envy pushed it open. There was a stone staircase leading down and Envy found his creator at the bottom of them.

"You wanted me?" the sin asked, he hadn't been able to figure out why Hoenhiem would want him.

The man nodded, "I'd like your help, I'm attempting a rather complex transmutation and an extra pair of hands would help. My son was an accomplished alchemist, I must admit, I'm interested to see if you have his affinity for it." Hoenhiem paused to hand Envy a mask, "Here, some of the chemicals we're using can be dangerous when you inhale them." For some reason, this caused a passing flicker in Envy's memory; he could see a candle in his mind's eye before the fleeting image passed. He couldn't shake the feeling however, that the memory had been important.

For the first while Envy was just fetching chemicals and items for Hoenhiem. He knew that the man was capable of getting them himself, but Envy figured that it was to familiarize himself with the lab layout.

"Envy, grab a piece of chalk and some lead, about twenty grams. I need some gold for this," Hoenhiem said. Envy had absolutely no idea what Hoenhiem was transmuting, but it seemed as complicated as hell. He got chalk from the sack in the corner and measured out the small amount of lead, but he couldn't find the gold Hoenhiem had asked for.

Hoenhiem glanced at Envy, "Well come on, we haven't got all eternity, draw your array."

Only then did Envy understand what his 'father' wanted. Hoenhiem expected him to transmute gold for the experiment. Kneeling down on the stone floor he took the chalk and drew a perfect circle. His mind brought to him an image to the transmutation array that he needed. Sketching in the lines, Envy admired it for a moment; it was all coming back to him now. He put the lead inside the circle and placed his palms along his chalk line. Nothing happened. Envy lifted his hands and examined his drawing, it was the right one, he was sure of it. The array was perfect save the smudge marks his hands had caused. With a scowl Envy slapped his hands back down to the cold floor. Again, nothing happened. "What the hell is wrong here?" the homunculus hissed.

Hoenhiem got up to examine his imitation son's handiwork upon hearing his mumbled curse. "I don't see anything wrong, just transmute it."

With a growl of frustration Envy brought his hands to the circle again. Yet again, the lead remained unchanged.

"Hmm," Hoenhiem ran a hand across his chin, "That should have worked, it's not hard." As though to prove it he reached out and pressed his right palm to Envy's chalk drawing. A flash of yellow light was emitted from the circle and in place of the lead, there now sat a small amount of gold. "I don't know why you couldn't do that," Hoenhiem commented.

It was at this point that Envy remembered something that he had learned upon becoming a homunculus; he could no longer do alchemy. "It's because of what I am, you bastard!" Envy snapped. Yet it managed to be a small consolation that he could not perform the hateful science that had created him.

Hoenhiem seemed unaffected by Envy's harsh words; he shrugged it off as he picked up the gold. "I didn't realize that it was impossible for you."

Envy snorted and got up, brushing his knees off. "That was pointless," he said and he turned to leave but something on one of the tables caught his eye. A jar filled halfway with silver liquid. It looked like liquid metal. Envy reached out and picked up the jar, raising it to his amethyst eyes to examine its contents. He gasped and the jar slid from his suddenly nerveless hand to crash to the floor where it smashed. "Mercury," he hissed as the flickering candle flame again came to his mind.

_He grasped the tongs in his hand, holding the vial over the candle's flame. He heard someone, Dante, his mother, call his name and he pulled down the mask covering his nose and mouth so he could answer._

_"I'm in the lab with Father. Did you want something?" he asked._

_"No, that's fine; I just wanted to know where you were," Dante replied._

_Sighing, he went back to heating the mercury in his vial, not bothering to put the mask back into place. Mercury wasn't dangerous. He could see winding tendrils of mercury vapor coming off the vial. A small part of his mind told him to put the mask back in place, but he ignored it. The vapor was coming out faster now and he felt it sear his nostrils as he inhaled some of it. Almost immediately he felt his lungs constrict and attempt to repel the foreign substance. The vial of liquid metal smashed as his hand dropped the tongs, he choked, gasping for air, but only managing to get the toxic gas. Struggling to keep the coughing under control, he brought the mask back up to cover his nose and mouth, but the gasping coughs didn't stop. Even when he'd left the lab after cleaning up his mess, he couldn't breathe properly. He didn't live to see the next day._

"How did I, that is, your son die?" Envy asked Hoenhiem suddenly, jolting back to the present and ignoring, for the moment, the mess he'd made.

"A lab accident. He inhaled mercury vapor and got poisoned from it. Turns out that stuff's actually dangerous, who knew?" the man replied, walking over to his son's imitation. He brought his hands together and placed them in the middle of the spill Envy had caused. There was a flash of blue light and when it cleared, the mercury once again was contained within the glass jar.

Envy gaped at Hoenhiem, "You didn't draw a circle."

"No, I didn't. I haven't required one since I attempted to perform that human transmutation. It seems to have been a by-product of my failure."

The sin snorted, he found it amazing how Hoenhiem _always_ managed to say the wrong thing. "And before you know it you've gained and I've lost, yet again. So much for equivalent exchange. I give up and you've gotten something for nothing."

"Not nothing Envy, I made a sacrifice," Hoenhiem said quietly.

Envy shook his head, "Yeah, so I heard. I think I'm beginning to see why that wasn't enough to perform the transmutation right." The homunculus turned on his heel and began to leave, calling out over his shoulder, "Next time you want help in the lab, get Dante to do it. Leave me alone."

* * *

Heh, didn't it suck? As you might be able to tell, this is going to be going a lot further than just Envy's creation. Hopefully I'll be able to update a lot faster now that school's out, my brain has gone completely to the fandoms.

Review! If you don't I'll sick my Palmapple on you and you don't want that, do you? Only two people know the true meaning of palmapple, it's best not to find out about it the hard way. (Snickers evilliy)


	3. Mad Abandonment

Yes well, I have not abandoned this story, I just have my maind focus elsewhere. It's not like this one actually has a large following of readers anyway.

We all have Corad to thank for the beta reading, otherwise I can imagine my grammer would be considerably worse.

I own nothing, not Envy, not Hoenhiem, not Dante, well okay, I own a plant but that's it.

* * *

Rain lashed the windows and flashes of lightning occasionally lit up the dark world outside.

Envy sat on the inside of the windowsill glaring at the thin trickling streams running down the pane of glass in front of him. He idly pressed his right hand to the window and pulled it from the cool glass, watching disinterestedly as his steamy handprint faded. Over the past few weeks he had mastered his shape shifting ability, though he had recently discovered that he was able to work fabric to his liking as well. Unfortunately, Envy had quickly worked out how it worked and it no longer presented a challenge; he was bored.

Human beings were boring, pathetic creatures; they spent at least a third of their day sleeping. This was currently the case, or at least Envy _thought_ it was. The homunculus heard movement downstairs, he glanced at the clock. It was half-past midnight. Wondering what someone could possibly be doing at this time, Envy decided to go investigate.

He walked calmly from his room over to the stairs, slid down the banister, and looked around. It was dark, very dark. Envy's eyes shifted to green, cat-like orbs and the room instantly seemed to lighten visibly. A somewhat sinister grin spread across the sin's face as he prowled through the room. He drew closer to the source of the sounds and was shocked by sudden light in his eyes; he let out a hiss and raised a hand to shield his sensitive vision.

"Envy? What are you doing up right now?" a voice asked, it belonged to none other than Hoenhiem.

Envy lowered his hand, blinking in what still felt like bright light. "I could ask you the same thing," he replied, feeling stupid for having been blinded by a candle flame, for that was what the source of the light had been. Hoenhiem held a single lit candle in his left hand and he was hurriedly shoving something into his pocket with his right. Envy's keen vision caught a hint of red as whatever it was, was put into the man's pocket. Unable to stop himself Envy reached out and put his own hand into his 'father's' pocket; it closed around numerous small shapes.

Envy pulled his hand free and stared at what he held; the shards of the philosopher stone. His still green eyes stared at Hoenhiem, "What in the world are you doing with these?" he demanded. Hoenhiem looked like he wanted to just take the stones back without providing an answer to the sin's question.

"I'm leaving," and with that he reached out and grabbed most of the stones that Envy still had on his open palm, cramming them back into his pocket. Hoenhiem then picked up his suitcase from where it had sat by his feet unnoticed and turned to leave.

Envy stared at his hand, stunned for a moment; his creator was halfway out of the room by the time the sin had snapped back to reality. Sticking the remaining stones in his pocket for later, he chased after Hoenhiem, "Wait! You can't just leave!" the words were out of his mouth before he even knew he was saying them. Envy clapped a hand over him mouth as though he had just uttered the worst swear ever known to the world. He'd said them though, he couldn't unsay them. He couldn't believe what he'd just expressed feelings for Hoenhiem that he denied ever having.

Hoenhiem turned, ever so slowly, to face his son's imitation. "What was that?" he asked in that maddeningly calm tone of his.

Envy steeled himself to lash out with some nasty insult the moment he moved his hand from his mouth, but instead he began, "Father plea-" this time Envy caught himself. "Go on, leave, you bastard. Why the hell should I care? Like I give a damn about you!"

Hoenhiem turned back around and began to head for the door again. He said nothing as he paused at a small table beside the door to set his candle down beside a folded piece of paper. He took his coat from the rack and shrugged it on. Hoenhiem put his hand on the knob as Envy reached out compulsively for the man.

The homunculus closed his fingers on his creator's coat and instantly felt his arm and body seize up on him. He tried to ask what Hoenhiem had done to him, but all that came out was a strangled choke. Envy struggled to pull his hand away, but he couldn't, he was completely paralyzed. Fake, artificial, soulless monster; realization was being forced on him; it was just like the time he'd picked up the picture frame. A sweat broke out on Envy's forehead; his lungs were begging him for air, fraud, impersonator, nobody, freak; the feeling pressed harder on him. Creation, "NO!" Envy cried suddenly, throwing all of his weight backwards as he broke through the paralysis. He smacked down to the hard floor and rolled for a few feet before coming to a stop.

By the time the sin got to his feet, Hoenhiem was gone. Envy wrenched open the door and saw Hoenhiem closing the gate behind him as he left the property. He never looked back.

Gone. The colour drained from Envy's face, Hoenhiem had abandoned him without any kind of farewell. Just like that the man was gone from his life. Envy slammed the door shut; his eyes fell on the flickering candle flame, the only light in the room now. The homunculus reached out and stuck his hand into the tiny torch, a pained expression on his face. His gaze drifted to the folded piece of paper next to the candle, his burnt fingers quivered slightly as he took it in his hand. Envy unfolded it and read the two words scrawled on it. _Goodbye Dante_. His fist closed around the note, crumpling it. Anger filled him and Envy shredded the message between his already healed fingers. He held all of the pieces in his hand and used the candle flame to burn them. He grinned sadistically as he watched the paper blacken and burn. "Now you'll know my pain Dante," Envy hissed, "Hoenhiem, you bastard, I'll kill you. I want to see you rot in hell for this."

'_He left you,_' Envy's thoughts taunted him, '_He abandoned you, he knew what you are, a _mistake_. You're an accident, and you'll never be able to change that._'

Envy clapped his hands over his ears as if it could stop the cruel thoughts penetrating his mind. "Shut up!" he shouted, "This is ALL His fault!" he knocked over the table with a cry of rage. He was gripped by a complete and utter madness as he let out a scream like a wounded animal.

Destruction followed in Envy's wake that night. He ran up the stairs to the room that had been his original self's room. He swept all of the pictures off the dresser sending them smashing to the floor. The frame containing the lock of hair was nowhere to be found.

"BASTARD!" Envy shouted to the empty room, "I HATE YOU! YOU HEAR ME HOENHIEM?!" He now understood why he had been paralyzed like he had been.

It was sometime later when Envy found himself in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His blond hair had gotten messed up during his rampage and golden eyes gazed back at him from the depths of his reflection. He looked uncannily like the man who had just left, the man Envy wanted nothing to do with. He drew back his fist and shattered the mirror with a single blow, letting out an animalistic howl of rage that had nothing to do with the blood now spilling from the broken skin on his knuckles.

Envy began to form an image in his mind; he would never look like Hoenhiem again. Blond changed to dark green and extended to his waist, golden irises returned to the amethyst eye of a homunculus and his height dropped. His clothing changed too, the fabric becoming black leather that sat tight against his new form. Black encircled both his wrists coming halfway to his elbows. A sleeveless midriff top was pulled taught against his chest, showing off his pectoral muscles. Across the back of his shoulders was a bent red line, though it was mostly hidden by his hair. Just below his navel he wore a black mini skort with the flap of fabric across his front gathered at his left hip, a second flap covered his rear, this one not bunched at all. Right below where the skort ended a red tattoo stood out against the pale skin of his left thigh, the orobourous, the mark he had borne since his creation, the one thing he was unable to change. Both of his ankles had something resembling a brace on them, but otherwise his feet were bare. His new look was completed by a black headband with a red triangle pointing down.

It was as close to the exact opposite of his original form as he could go without crossing the gender barrier, something Envy wouldn't have had any trouble doing.

Without even taking time to admire his new look in the shattered mirror Envy left the bathroom. He stormed past the room where Dante still slept, woefully oblivious to the events that had transpired. She would know them soon enough.

Envy strode back to the lower level of the house; his temper was still high as he brushed past an innocent houseplant, a houseplant which unfortunately, looked very much like Envy's new hairstyle. The homunculus pounced on the plant, tearing out its leaves.

"That's my look! You damn plant! Mine not yours!" Envy's voice cracked as he chose a voice more suited to his new form. He wrapped his pale hands around the stem and shook the plant, looking very much like he was attempting to strangle it. "Nobody copies me! Nobody! Understand?!" the sin demanded, staring at the mangled and mutilated remains of the plant. He snorted and walked away muttering, "Showed you, didn't I?"

In the dim light Envy spied a picture of Hoenhiem, a very _intact_ picture. He grabbed it and smashed the frame; he removed the photo, prepared to rip it up until it was shredded into oblivion. He paused, long pale fingers poised to tear; a better idea had come to him, tucking away the picture Envy slink off the kitchen, grinning sadistically.

He forced open the cutlery drawer with a rattle and began to dig around for knives. Steak knives, butter knives, butcher knives; he didn't care, he wanted them all. Sufficiently pleased with the array of blades he now had, the homunculus headed back to his room.

Envy slammed his door shut and dumped the collection of cutlery on his bed. Choosing the least volatile looking knife, a dull, rusty butter knife, he took the photo of Hoenhiem and tacked it to the back of his door with the rusty blade. The sin returned to his bed and selected one of his kitchen-utensils-turned-weaponry at random. With his chosen blade, a hefty meat cleaver, Envy drew his arm back and threw the knife at his door. It embedded itself into the wood with a satisfying thump.

Envy smirked, now very pleased with himself, he could see from where he sat that he'd hit the picture. Calmly he reached over to get a second knife, and a second shot.

* * *

Um the plant thing, just something I randomly came up with and could not resist putting in. The knives my friend helped me colaberate on.

Comments are much appreciated. Come on, I don't bite, much. (smirk)


End file.
